Forum:2012-13 Southern Hemisphere tropical cyclone season/Evan
04F.EVAN Tropical Depression 04F :Have a feeling this will became the SP first significant cyclone. It recently acquired an eye which could signal intensification soon. Supportstorm (talk) 03:08, December 11, 2012 (UTC) :::GFS sees this storm heading in an erratic direction near Fiji, but not making landfall there. The extratropical remnants, according to the model, could hit New Zeland, but hopefully not that strong when it gets there. Ryan1000 14:46, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Tropical Cyclone Evan Not a cat 2 cyclone on the Australian scale.--Isaac829 20:52, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Its giving a direct hit to the Samoas and could be a landfall at any moment!Allanjeffs 00:55, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Unfortunately, Evan is now forecast to peak as a cat 3 (on SSHS). Worse, GFS takes the eyewall of this storm passing right over Fiji, which makes for a potentially devastating scenario for storm surge and high winds. It's likely going to pass over the Samoan Islands as a category 2-3 storm (likely to intensify soon), but forecast takes it to 125 mph. They should be preparing right now, this is pretty early to see a storm this powerful. Ryan1000 12:30, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Severe Tropical Cyclone Evan Evan is now a category 3 severe tropical cyclone on Australia's scale, or a C2 on SSHS. The American Samoa Capital, Apia, got a 12-15 foot storm surge from Evan. Two people were killed thus far, Fiji's up next. Ryan1000 18:21, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Moving away from Samoa now...hopefully it'll begin to weaken so no more damage is felt. STO12 (talk) 01:28, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Three deaths...next up on Evan's impact list: Tonga. AndrewTalk To Me 02:12, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Err..no, Andrew. More of Fiji. Never mind. Isaac829 06:06, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Fiji is getting brushed harshly by Evan right now, though it's currently expected to go around the Island and not make a landfall there. Still, they're gonna get hit pretty hard and by now, Evan will probrably be retired. Ryan1000 16:43, December 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Landfall is likely within the next few hours. I agree with Evan being retired now. Supportstorm (talk) 00:17, December 17, 2012 (UTC) I'm guessing the basin is making up for the lack of storms from last year, Evan is a beast.... O_O STO12 (talk) 04:46, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Last year's SPac season was incredible. Only three storms existed that whole year, tying 2003-04 for the lowest number of named storms on record (Jasmine, Cyril, and Daphne in 2011-12 >> Heta, Ivy, and Grace in 2003-04). Anyeay, with Evan, it's incredible! 145 mph winds (1-min) and 945 mb? I see a definite retiree candidate! AndrewTalk To Me 22:00, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Technically the 2011-12 SPac season and 2003-04 SPac season had only 2 storms in each season, in terms of number of storms that formed there. Jasmine originally formed in the Australian region but crossed into the SPac region, while Cyril and Daphne were the only storms that formed there. In the same way, Heta and Ivy were the only storms that formed in the SPac in 2003-04, but Grace crossed into the region from Australia's area of responsibility. Also, in terms of notability, Heta+Ivy >> Cyril+Daphne. Ryan1000 16:38, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Tropical Cyclone Evan (2nd time) It's becoming extratropical.--Isaac829 00:51, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Ex-Tropical Cyclone Evan That was fast.Isaac829 20:41, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Seems Evan waas one of Fiji's biggest storms, and considered the worst to hit the Samoan Islands since Val in December 1991. He's gone. Ryan1000 21:09, December 19, 2012 (UTC)